


Trovare l'armonia

by Sango



Series: Progetti di coppia [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Il nuovo progetto degli Starish rischia di essere un fallimento, ma Tokiya troverà il modo di risolvere il problema.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date la colpa al COW-T! ^_^

"Così non va bene!"  
"Lo so."  
"Il progetto rischia di essere un fallimento!"  
"Lo so. Mi dispiace."  
"Nanami san si è impegnata tanto per scrivere una melodia che fosse perfetta per noi, ma tutti i suoi sforzi non saranno serviti a niente se le nostre voci non saranno in armonia."  
"Lo so!"  
Otoya lo sapeva molto bene, sono che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa avrebbe potuto fare per risolvere quella situazione. Il presidente Saotome aveva annunciato l'ennesimo grandioso progetto che riguardava gli Starish solo una settimana prima: una serie di ventuno canzoni di coppia, incrociando a turno tutti i membri del gruppo, da rilasciare una a settimana, in preparazione del loro prossimo successo che sarebbe stato presentato in un mega concerto che si sarebbe tenuto di lì a sei mesi.  
I primi a incidere il loro brano sarebbero stati lui e Tokiya, e Otoya non vedeva l'ora di iniziare. Era certo che si sarebbero divertiti tantissimo a lavorare insieme, e che la loro canzone sarebbe stata un enorme successo, invece stava andando tutto malissimo. Per qualche strano motivo che non riusciva a spiegarsi, tra lui e Tokiya c'era una strana tensione, le loro voci non riuscivano a armonizzarsi, qualsiasi cosa facessero, e il suo compagno di stanza era talmente frustrato dalla situazione da aver perso tutta la sua usuale calma.  
"Se lo sai, impegnati di più!" continuò a rimproverarlo senza pietà.  
E Otoya raggiunse il limite.  
"Mi sto impegnando!" gli urlò di rimando. "Ma nei progetti di coppia ho sempre dei problemi. Scusami tanto se non riesco ad essere in sintonia col mio partner fin dal primo istante."  
"Ah sì? Anche Otori Eiichi degli Heavens ti ha scusato quando hai lavorato con lui? Perché mi pare che la vostra canzone sia stata un gran successo."  
Tokiya guardò Otoya sgranare gli occhi, incredulo e ferito per quello che lui aveva appena detto, e d'un tratto capì qual era il loro vero problema. Sapeva che il progetto con Otori aveva causato molti problemi e una grande sofferenza a Otoya, lo sapeva molto bene visto che aveva passato giorni a cercarlo, con la paura che gli fosse successo qualcosa di grave. Il risultato di quel progetto, però, era stata una canzone di grandissimo successo, che veniva trasmessa in tutte le radio anche a distanza di quasi un anno dalla sua uscita e che aveva valorizzato al massimo le voci di entrambi gli interpreti.  
Ittoki Otoya e Otori Eiichi. Insieme.  
E pensare a Otoya insieme a quel tizio era una cosa che aveva sempre disturbato Tokiya. Soprattutto perché erano diventati amici e Otori continuava a chiamarlo, a mandargli messaggi, a fargli i complimenti per le sue canzoni e a invitarlo a incontrarsi nei loro giorni liberi. Esattamente come era successo giusto un paio di giorni prima che iniziassero a lavorare sulla loro nuova canzone.  
In quel preciso momento, per la prima volta da quando Otori si era intromesso nelle loro vite, Tokiya comprese la radice del problema. Otoya era suo! Se c'era qualcuno con cui poteva incidere un successo che avrebbe cambiato la storia della musica, con cui poteva uscire a divertirsi, con cui poteva parlare al telefono o a cui poteva inviare delle e-mail, quello era lui. Soltanto lui!  
Gli avrebbe fatto capire che le loro voci potevano diventare un'armonia perfetta, e se per farlo avrebbe dovuto dimostrargli quanto fossero perfetti loro due insieme, non solo nella musica, lo avrebbe fatto molto volentieri. E con grande piacere.  
"Tokiya, cosa stai facendo?" gli chiese Otoya, vagamente preoccupato, quando lui gli si avvicinò a grandi passi e lo afferrò per le spalle.  
"Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto, ma ho intenzione di dimostrarti che io sono molto meglio di Otori Eiichi" e lo baciò.  
Poi iniziò a spogliarlo e lo spinse sul suo letto.  
"Ti farò capire quanto sono belle le nostre voci che cantano insieme. Per il resto della notte!"

"Incredibile!"  
"Sarà un grande successo!"  
"Sapevo che ce l'avreste fatta, ma non immaginavo che poteste cantare così bene insieme."  
Otoya accolse i complimenti degli altri membri degli Starish con un sorriso orgoglioso, per poi agitarsi sul divano alla ricerca di una posizione che desse un po' di sollievo al suo fondoschiena dolorante. Tokiya, seduto al suo fianco con un braccio sullo schienale dietro le sue spalle, lo guardò compiaciuto. Per più di un motivo.  
"Sembrava che non sareste riusciti a concludere il progetto in tempo, e invece avete risolto tutti i vostri problemi in una sola notte e oggi in sala di incisione siete stati perfetti" osservò Ren. "Mi chiedo come abbiate fatto."  
"Io e Otoya abbiamo scoperto di essere molto in armonia, non solo quando cantiamo. Molto più in armonia che con chiunque altro! Una volta capito, il resto è stato semplice" spiegò Tokiya. "E poi, mi sono assicurato di far esercitare a lungo la sua voce."  
La maggior parte degli Starish si chiese per giorni perché Otoya fosse arrossito come se stesse per andare a fuoco, a quelle ultime parole, e perché si fosse nascosto il viso tra le mani mentre si lasciava sfuggire un gemito sconsolato. Ren, che era invece un po' più sveglio degli altri, e che la sera prima si era ritrovato a passare per caso davanti alla stanza dei due amici, si scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con Tokiya e poi occhieggiò con interesse Hijirikawa. Magari avrebbe potuto seguire l'esempio di Icchi per portare al successo anche il loro, di progetto, quando sarebbe arrivato il loro momento.


End file.
